1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat cable, and particularly relates to a plurality of flat cable members forming a channel having an appropriate value of the electric resistance for transmitting electrical signals and/or electric power to various devices of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat cable is well known in the art as is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Un-examined Publication No. Hei 5-83951. The conventional flat cable or micro wire referred to in the publication includes a plurality of aligned enamel-insulated-wires 105 each of which connects different one of devices, a resinous holder member 103, film covers 101 and adhesive agent 102 for protecting the wires 105 as shown in FIG. 20. The above structure has brought about easy wiring as well as high-density fine-pitch wiring.
However, it has been required recently that many terminals of various electric devices must be connected in a limited space such as an engine compartment of a vehicle. For instance, a flat cable for supplying electric power to numbers of devices such as an inflator of an airbag, an electric horn and/or a cruise controlling system is required to have a limited cable width. However, if the micro wire disclosed in the above unexamined publication is attempted for use in such devices and/or a system, the width cannot be narrowed enough to fit it in the limited space because the horn requires large power and each conductive wire of the micro wire needs to have bulky conductive members although other components do not require such large power.